The Fox and the Hounds
by MHCynogriffon
Summary: Sydney's been taught to fear hunters ever since she was little, her very life depended on it. Now her father's gone and she works at a funeral home to get her daily meal of pituitary gland. When the Winchester brothers show up to investigate the strange death that she witnesses, she finds these hunters to be different from the ones in her father's stories.
1. Chapter 1

_You're the fox I couldn't catch,_

 _I have roses in my eyes will you ever pass,_

 _From the glass that magnifies my eyes,_

 _If I blink for a moment will you pass me by,_

 _You're the river that tried to run,_

 _Tried to catch you with a net but you had your fun,_

 _You slipped between the cracks,_

 _You thought you were fast but i found your tracks._

Fox - Toby Johnson

Her keys jangled against each other as she smoothly unlocked the front door and pushed it open, flicking on the light switch to illuminate the dark hallway before her. It was curious that the light had been off since Greg's silver Cadillac was parked out front and he usually made sure every light was on before he began working. Shrugging, Sydney hefted her embroidered work bag over her shoulder and continued on to the back room where she spent most of her time. She turned on several lights on the way, becoming more and more confused with each one. Greg had never left them off before in the two years she'd worked there.

The funeral home was her father's idea; an easy way to get her meals. She hated embalming the dead, but it was the only way she could safely eat. The only way she could not draw attention to herself. Memories of her father always made her nostalgic, but she had no time to dwell today.

Tangling her wavy chestnut hair in one hand, she approached the embalming room. As she drew closer, she began to hear a deep worried voice crying out. Dropping her bag on the floor, she rushed forward, throwing open the unlocked door, and stopping still in shock at the scene before her.

Her boss stood with his back pressed against the far wall and his arms outstretched as if warding off something. His face twisted into a terrified expression and his eyes widened in fear. Sydney's heart began to pound just looking at him, even though she could not see what made him so horrified.

Loud growls began to rebound through the room from an invisible source, making Greg cry out with each rumble. He kept trying to press his back further against the wall and away from the strange noise. Sydney searched wildly for what was making the sound, alarm bells going off in her head, but she could see nothing until two huge muddy pawprints materialized on the polished tiles in front of Greg.

Sydney watched in horror as something she couldn't see launched itself at her boss. He screamed in pain as ten deep slices appeared in his stomach, blood pouring from them in floods and spilling down into pools on the floor. She screamed as well, watching as Greg fell, his eyes now dull in death. Her eyes rolled back and everything went black as she collapsed on the tiles, her head hitting the solid ground quite forcefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry these are a bit short. They should get longer the further in I go. If you enjoy, please don't forget to comment and follow/fav!**

The back of the ambulance was air-conditioned, but the bright orange shock blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders kept Sydney warm. An orderly stood before her, wrapping her bleeding forehead with a thick gauze, partially concealing one of her eyes. Through the other, she stared out dimly at the world, barely noticing the two tall FBI men approaching here. They were dressed in dark suits and green neckties, the taller one's brown hair falling in front of his eyes and the shorter one smirking inappropriately at the crime scene. It was the long haired one that spoke first, reaching into his breast pocket to withdraw a badge.

"Steven Nix." He introduced himself, "And this is my partner, Roy Tyler. We would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

His tone was soft and sympathetic, Sydney nodded limply, still reeling from shock. Steven's doe eyes softened while Roy rolled his at his partner.

"you said you saw what killed your boss, Greg?" Roy asked brusquely. Sydney nodded again, but then shook her head.

"So... you didn't see whoever did it?"

Sydney finally spoke, "No, well, there wasn't anything to see. The... thing that attacked him was..." She paused, "Nevermind, you won't believe me."

Steven smiled warmly, "Try us."

Sydney took a deep breath, "It was invisible."

She said it matter-of-factly, but her eyes were still wide with disbelief at her own words. Steven gave Roy a knowing look, then turned back to Sydney, "Are you sure you didn't see anything else?"

"Well, there were the pawprints..." She trailed off, realizing that he whole story made her sound crazy.

"Pawprints?" Roy asked, "What kind?"

Sydney shook her head, "It was probably just my imagination. Can I go home now?"

Steven gave Roy a sharp glance and nodded, "Yeah, of course. If you think of anything else, call us."

He handed her a car with a number scrawled on it in sloppy handwriting. Sydney hopped off the back of the ambulance and began making her way back to her car. Once she got into her blue and silver Mustang, she pulled a tupperware bowl out of her purse and hurriedly opened it. She always got hungry when she was nervous, and the pituitary gland inside the bowl smelled extra delicious. She stuffed the small morsel into her mouth and put the bowl back into her purse, starting up her car and driving off.

1111111111111111

Her research said she was a Kitsune, but her father always called it Fox-kind. When she was too hungry to think, her eyes narrowed and turned yellow while sharp claws extended from her fingertips. When she was little, her father used to call her little Wolverine after the X-Man she loved so dearly. But now her father was dead, killed by a hunter in Minnesota. However, she had survived, thrived even, after his death. With the freedom to do whatever she wanted, she had found a way to truly live, not just survive.

The two FBI men concerned her, though. She knew that Greg's death had been...supernatural, and hunters followed supernatural events like the plague. If those two were hunters, she would have to be extra careful with her feedings. She sighed and tried to get to sleep, but the image of the two men haunted her thoughts and even bled into her dreams.


End file.
